


VERY Bad Idea

by spacegirl1234



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AlcinaDimitrescu, DanielaDimitrescu, DanielaISaLanastan, GrumpyAlcina, ResidentEvil, herfavoritealbumisUltraviolenceandshehastaste, lanadelrey, myattemptattryingtobefunnybutfailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl1234/pseuds/spacegirl1234
Summary: In which Daniela Dimitrescu listens to Lana's whole entire Discography in the course of one night. A VERY bad idea.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	VERY Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Danny's favorite Lana songs are def Dark Paradise, This is What Makes us Girls, Heroin, Beautiful People Beautiful Problems, Star Girl Interlude, High By The Beach, Ultraviolence, and Sad Girl.

“MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER LOOK!” Daniela screeched first thing in the morning waking Alcina up.

“What are you doing at this UNGODLY hour Daniela.” 

"JUST LISTEN!”

Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side

“W-what? That’s certainly not any classical proper music.”

“LILY SHOWED IT TO ME! I relate to her music on a whole other level mother. You wouldn’t understand. I think the term Lily taught me is Lana-Lana stan?”

"I am going to take that good for nothing technological device made of witchcraft and smash it through the window." Lady Dimitrescu thought.

“That's fascinating darling.” Alcina was just saying this so Daniela would leave her alone.

“I'VE LISTENED TO HER WHOLE DISCOGRAPHY. EVERY ALBUM. NFR, BORN TO DIE, ULTRAVIOLENCE WHICH IS MY FAVORITE, HONEYMOON. LUST FOR LIFE-”

“Yes love, fantastic. But you must get an ounce of sleep, that’s why you have those horrendous dark circles under your eyes. This “Lana girl” is brainwashing you. Go to bed. She sounds dead when she sings.”

“DON'T INSULT MY GODDESS LANA."

“ Jesus fucking christ,” Alcina murmured while pulling the soft white covers over her head.

"Mother are you listening? Can I get some of her poetry books and cocaine spoon necklace?"

"DANIELA THE ONLY NECKLACE YOU WILL BE GETTING IS A NOOSE IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE MY ROOM AND LET ME REST!"

"FiNe bE tHat WaY." Daniela pouted and left the room.


End file.
